Recovery Ranch
by Cailey-Bade-Zaya-Cabbie supp
Summary: The gang from Seven Seas High and Hollywood Arts find themselves at a horse ranch after both schools survive a shooting. Main pairings are Beck/Jade, Cody/Bailey, Zack/Maya, and Cat/Robbie. Rated 'T' just in case.
1. Ariving and Meetings

**Recovery Ranch**

**AN: I don't own any of the characters except the ones I create and the animals. I also own the ranch. I also don't own ****_The Suite Life On Deck_********and ****_Victorious,_****though I wish I do.**

**Summary: The gang from Seven Seas High and Hollywood Arts find themselves at a horse ranch after both schools survive a shooting. Main pairings are Beck/Jade, Cody/Bailey, Zack/Maya, and Cat/Robbie.**

Chapter One: Arrival At Mending Hearts Ranch

Two buses stopped on the dusty 'parking lot'. The buses were from two high schools who suffered from shootings just the past week. The first bus was from Hollywood Arts, who lost twenty students and fourteen teachers, one of the lost teachers being the beloved Mr. Sikowitz.

The second bus being from a high school aboard the S.S Tipton. All the passengers got a full refund and were sent home without having to pay a plane ticket. The high school, known as Seven Seas High, lost around nineteen students, fifteen teachers, and thirty random passengers. And one manager, known as Mr. Moseby.

The first teens to step foot unto the ranch were Tori and Trina Vega, Jade West, Cat Valentine, Robbie Shaprio, Beck Oliver, and Andre Harris. The seven teens slowly exited their bus with the suitcases.

"I really don't want to be here...I just want to be home, like the other kids." Tori whispered.

"I know. But at least you got us here." her sister Trina said putting a arm around her younger sister.

"Anyways, I heard there's some other kids, from a,...Seven Seas High or something. They also had a shooting." Robbie said.

"Speaking of other kids, they're about to come off." Jade said hearing the second bus doors open.

When the bus doors fully opened, the eight friends walked out of the bus. Zack and Cody Martin, London Tipton, Marcus Little, Woody Fink, Addison Smith (I picked her last name since she doesn't have one on the show), Bailey Pickett, and Maya Bennett.

"Hi! I'm Cat! You know like the cute little cuddle animals!" Cat said ambushing the friends with hugs.

"Sorry about her, she's just...happy to see other people." Tori said pulling her friend off the surprised group.

"Oh, it's fine. It's nice to see other people. Especially since some of them of the bus were acting like immature five-year-old boys." Maya smiled.

"Is one of those boys me?" Zack asked putting an arm around her.

"Yes. You and Woody...and Marcus...and even Cody." Maya replied

"Hurtful!" the four boys exclaimed crossing their arms.

"Bus rides can get pretty boring, if you ask me." Marcus scoffed, "And I've rode buses a lot during my music career."

"No wonder why you look so familiar!" Beck pointed out.

"Are you, Lil' Lil'?" Jade asked, not starting to remember the faded superstar.

"Yup, but those days are long gone."

"Okay, I know we're just meeting, but I need to make sure you all know a few things." Cody said nudging Marcus to the back, "Maya's taken, Zack's taken, but the must important thing, is that, I'm taken to the prettiest girl in the world-"

"Thanks Cody, but you're not my type." London interrupted.

"Not you! I mean Bailey." Cody said wrapping his arm around Bailey.

"Ick!" London yelled crinkling her nose.

"Hey, if I were you I'd be nice. I do live on a farm." Bailey pointed out.

"Well, you pointed out a few things. I got one for you." Beck said walking up to the younger blonde twin.

"And what's that?" Cody said pulling Bailey, if possible, closer

"That Jade and I are dating. That's it." Beck said as he walked off.

After a while of the teens talking and getting to know each other, a woman, who looked somewhere in her late thirties, early forties approached them.

"Why, hello! I'm Ms Brooks. It looks like y'all got to know each other." Ms Brooks said quickly hugging each kid. "Now before we see the horses, let me show y'all your room!"

"Quick question do-" Zack ask before getting cut of by Ms Brooks,

"Boys do not share rooms with girls."

"How did you know I'll ask that?"

"I've gotten used to boys asking that. Now they're are other kids that are here for various reasons. Shootings, abuse, sexual assault, bullying, parents divorcing, and lots of other things." Ms Brooks said as she lead the teens to their rooms, "Ages range from eight to eighteen."

"Is there a curfew, and a schedule of when we're supposed to do something at?" Bailey asked keeping pace with her new caretaker.

"Of course! You're all supposed to be in your cabin at 9:30 pm, and in bed asleep by 10:00 pm. Breakfast's at 6:30, lunch at 12:35 and dinner at 7:40." Ms Brooks explained. "Now, the hallway to our left is the boys corridor, so the right is the girls."

"How do we tell which room is ours?" Zack asked.

"It's on the door. When you're done meet me at the stable."

"Okay, but it'll take me forever! I have A LOT to unpack, and then I need a snack and a drink, then I need a nap, and then I need-" Addison ramble off

"She'll be out with me." Maya said with a smile.

"I agree with Chatty Kathy here. It's going to be awhile until I finish unpacking, and it would be nice to have a snack and a juice. And maybe a nap." Trina said.

"She'll be out with me, too." Tori whispered to Ms Brooks.

"Alright, now hurry children. We get horses and people to meet!" she said clapping her hands.

"Yay, horses...and more people..." Jade puffed.

"I don't want to see any dirty farm animals!" London cried.

"I thought you rode horses before." Maya said.

"Oh, I did. But they were rich horses! Yay them!" London yelled jumping up and down clapping her hands.

"Can you girls go find your rooms!?" Zack exclaimed following the other boys down their corridor.

"We can too!" Cat yelled, "If you guys want too." she added turning to the girls.

"Yeah, let's go." Bailey said as she started down the girls' corridor.

"Ah, here's my room. Hey, Robbie! We're sharing a room! Come on!" Cody yelled as we walked into his room.

"Coming! I call the bed closest to the bathroom!" Robbie said as he walked in.

"Whatever, at least I can sneak out of the room easier."

"Why would you want to sneak out? So you can go make out with your girlfriend?" he teased.

"Yeah, let's go with 'make out'." Cody said rolling his eyes.

"Huh! You nasty, nasty, boy!" he said stepping back.

"Calm down, I was joking..." Cody laughed as he laid his suitcase on his bed, "Unless she wants to."

"You're gross. You should never do anything like that until you're married."

"Oh, please! Like there's no girl _you _want to do."

Robbie gripped his suitcase, "So what if there isn't? I don't want to became a teenaged father, and I don't want her to became a teenaged mother."

"So there is a girl! What's her name? Is she here? It better not be my Bailey Bunny!"

"Yes she's here, and no, it's not your little 'Bailey Bunny'. Her name's Cat."

"Her?"

"Yes her. She's so funny, cute, sweet, and charming."

"Does she like you? Or knows you like her?"

"I don't know...But we should get going. We can unpack later." Robbie said as he walked out.

"Hey Cat!" Bailey called to the red-head.

"What?"

"We're sharing a room, this room to be exacted." she said as she walked in.

"Okay! Can I get the bed closest to the bathroom?" she asked skipping in.

"Sure...At least I can sneak out of the room a lot easier." Bailey joked.

"Why would you want to sneak out of the room?"

"I was joking. I would never sneak out of the room. I did once back on the ship..."

"Did you sneak out with Cody?"

"Yeah. But Kirby found us. And Zack." she laughed unpacking her blanket, pillows, and some stuff animals.

"What did you guys do?" Cat asked tossind serval stuff animals on her bed. "And who's Kirby? Is he the cute little pink ball, that eats everything he can?"

"Well, he's not pink and not a little ball. But Kirby was one of the ships security guards." Bailey explained, now hanging up clothes in her new closet. "And Cody and I would make out."

"Oh. So did you guys sneak out a lot?"

"Not really. We're usually in bed by 8:30." Bailey dusted off her new dresser, "Is there a guy you would sneak out after curfew to make out with?"

"Well, yeah...But I don't know if he likes me." Cat said, sadly folding her clothes.

"What's his name. Better not start with a 'C', end with a 'Y', and has 'O', 'D' in the middle."

"No. His name starts with an 'R' and has 'Obbie' in the middle."

"Robbie?"

"Huh! How'd you know!?" Cat gasped.

"Lucky guess?"

"Well you guessed right. You better not tell anyone!"

"Okay...Are you ready to see the horses?"

"Yup! What do you think they'll say?"

"Um...Horses don't speak English." Bailey said as she started out the door.

"Then what language do they speak?" Cat asked following her roommate.

"Neighish?"

"Can you teach me it?"

"Sure...Just say, 'Neigh'."

Once the girls got outside, they saw that everyone was already there.

"Neigh!" Cat neighed to her friends.

"Um...? Whinny?" Andre greeted her.

"No silly! I'm Cat!"

"Meow!" Addison replied.

"Can we see the horses now before they start a petting zoo?" Zack impatiently asked.

"Alright, follow me." Ms. Brooks said as she lead the kids into the stable.

"Okay, now the horses are, Blaze, Spirit, Star, Patches, Black Beauty, Sunset, Angel, Racer, Prancer, Faith, Charity who's about to have a foal,-"

"Why would you name a horse 'Who's about to have a foal?'" Woody asked.

"We didn't. Charity's about to have a baby." Ms. Brooks explained with a smile.

"Oh. Go on."

"Alright, the other horses are, Cupcake, Sugar, Sky, Knight, Thunder and Lighting, Rose, God's Grace, Justice, Peace, and Bob." she said as they stopped at Bob's stall.

"Hi Bob." all teens said waving to the horse.

Bob snorted and shook his head.

"So...When can we ride?" Beck asked.

"After a week of being here."

All the teens groaned.

"Don't be so upset! Now let's go meet the other children and teens shall we?"

"Sure..." the all replied, as the headed back to the house.

Once they stepped in, they could see children running around playing, and teens talking to each other, and some couples making out.

"Kids! We got some new friends for you all to meet!" Ms. Books yelled, collecting everyones attention.

"This is, Jade, Beck, Tori, Trina, Andre, Robbie, Cat, Bailey, Cody, Zack, Maya, London, Marcus, Woody, and Addison." she said pointing to them when she said their name.

"Hi!" everyone yelled.

"Guys," she said turning to the new kids, "this is, Gina, Blake, Victor, Molly, Hannah, Claire, Brooke, Abigail, Adam, Nick, Mike, Nancy, Frank, Jake, Jackie, Stacy, Harold, Steven, Stephanie, Hunter, Michelle, Tyler, Destiny, Carla, Juliet, Alex, Kelly, Jacob, Nicole, Heather, Jesse, Lucy, Hank, Daisy, Lilly, Courtney, Zoey, Gillian, Josh, Liam, Abby, Allison, Hailey, Victoria, Lois, Savanna, Raven, Tristin, Carrie, Willow, William, Sammie, Katie, Chirstina, Betty, Mary, Kelesy, and Billy." she said, again pointing at each teen or child when she said thier name.

"Hi, Gina, Blake, Victor, Molly, Hannah, Claire, Brooke, Abigail, Adam, Nick, Mike, Nancy, Frank, Jake, Jackie, Stacy, Harold, Steven, Stephanie, Hunter, Michelle, Tyler, Destiny, Carla, Juliet, Alex, Kelly, Jacob, Nicole, Heather, Jesse, Lucy, Hank, Daisy, Lilly, Courtney, Zoey, Gillian, Josh, Liam, Abby, Allison, Hailey, Victoria, Lois, Savanna, Raven, Tristin, Carrie, Willow, William, Sammie, Katie, Chirstina, Betty, Mary, Kelesy, and Billy!" Addison repeated in one breath.

"Dinner's about to be served! Head to the mess hall and take you seat!" a chef said as he walked in.

Everyone scambled into the mess hall and seat in assigned seat. Ms. Brooks showed Bailey, Cody, Maya, Zack, Addison, Woody, London, Marcus, Cat, Jade, Trina, Andre, Tori, Beck, and Robbie their seats.

"Tonight we'll be having, chilli." the chef called out as he served them the food.

"So glad I don't share a room with Woody anymore." Cody called out,

"Hey!" Woody cried, glancing at Cody.

"I didn't say it to hurt you. But I hate going back to the cabin when you eat anything with beans." Cody explained

"Man! It would have been nice if you warned me about him and beans!" Beck yelled glaring at Cody.

"Hey, I don't know you two would end up as roommates!"

"Yeah, well I'm stuck with Chatty Kathy." Jade groaned.

"I'm not that talkative! So don't you dare call me Chatty Kathy, Gothie!" Addison snapped.

"Don't call her Gothie! I don't want her to hurt you..." Tori said.

"Yeah, let's just eat and talk nicely to one another." Bailey said, siding with Tori.

"But Bailey, he-"

"I don't want to hear it Cody." Bailey said cutting him off.

"You should listen to your girlfriend." Beck mumbled.

"Yeah, you should too, Beck." Jade instructed.

"Look can we not fight here?" Marcus asked.

"We're not fighting!" Beck and Jade shouted.

"Okay, okay! Gosh!" Marcus said putting his hands up.

"Look, we're all new. And both our schools are suffering from shootings. We ALL need to be nice to each other." Maya explained.

"You tell them, sweetie." Zack encouraged.

"She's right...We can't fight...Yet." Andre remarked.

"So, give it two weeks before we fight?" Trina asked.

"Yeah," a few of them said

"Sure." the rest of them said.

"Alright, so we get along for the first two weeks." Maya said.

"I can't wait two weeks!" London cried.

"Come on, London. I'm sure you'll be fine without making fun of someone! Who'd you make fun of when I was gone over the summer?" Bailey asked.

"I went shopping over the summer. Speaking of shopping, how come I'm here and not shopping in Paris!?"

"Cause your daddy sent ya here." Trina explained.

"Oh yeah." London said as she nodding her head.

"Let me guess you're sharing a room with her?" Bailey asked Trina.

"Yeah, and she made fun of me and my clothes!"

"You get used to it, trust me. I've been there." Bailey said with a smile.

**So, what do you think? I know it's kinda suckish...But it seems a lot better in my head. But when ever I type it out, it sucks. Anyways, please review!**


	2. Nightmares and A Mare

**Disclaimer: I own only the horses, ranch, Ms. Brooks, and the other kids and teens (who are not a big importance to the story.) I wish I owned _Victorious_ and _The Suite Life On Deck, _but I can dream that I own them.**

**Chapter Two: Nightmares and A Mare**

_"Teachers! Lock the doors and windows! We got an intruder!" the intercom scream, causing every teacher to immediately stop the lesson, and do as they were order._

_"Class, I need you to hide, just like we practice!" Sikowitz commanded his students._

_The class immediately hid, as the were instructed. Banging from the doors echoed. The young teens huddled closer to together. Scrambling of feet seen from behind the curtain of the stage. Then, the shots were heard. Bang after bang, screams after screams. The thudding of bodies hitting the ground. Sirens screaming, the angry words of the gunman._

_"Wake up!"_

_"Cat! Wake up!"_

"Huh?" Cat shot up in her bed, only to realize she's not home.

"What's wrong Cat? You were screaming and crying in your sleep." her roommate, Bailey, asked.

Cat shook her head, "I had a nightmare..." she replied quietly.

"About the shooting?" Bailey whispered.

"Yeah...How'd you know? Another lucky guess?"

"Not really. I also had a nightmare about the shooting at my school...M-my friends and I lost someone close to us..."

"We did too..." Cat said as she felt tears forming in her eyes.

Bailey got out of her bed and sat next to Cat, "At least they're in a better place..."

Cat nodded and got up. "His name was Sikowitz, Mr. Sikowitz...He was a teacher...Who'd you lose?"

"He wasn't a teacher, he was the ship's manager...Kind of the principal, Mr. Moseby." Bailey gave a weak smile. "Addiosn, Woody, Marcus, Maya and I didn't know him as long as Cody, Zack, and London did..."

"Oh...But you still miss him, right?" Cat asked grabbing her stuffed purple giraffe before sitting back down on her bed.

"Of course. Even though we got on his nerves...A lot...We were all still friends. He only did those things because he cared for us."

"Yeah...What time is it? I'm getting hungry."

"It's about time for breakfast...If you want you can clean up in the bathroom first..." Bailey offered, getting up from Cat's bed.

"No, it's okay. I like eating breakfast in my pjs." Cat smiled, still clutching her giraffe.

"Alright. See you later then."

After Bailey went into the bathroom with the clothes she picked out today, Cat walked out of their room. She decided to visit Tori...'_Or Trina, or Jade, or maybe one of the other girls, or Addison she seems kinda f-' _

"Hey Cat!" Robbie called, snapping Cat out of her thoughts.

"Oh, hi Robbie. What are you still doing in your pjs?"

"I should ask you the same thing. And Cody's using the bathroom, so I thought I'll explore this place."

"Oh. Bailey's using the bathroom...I was going to see Tori, or Trina, or Jade, or Addison, or-"

"Can I come?...I mean if you want me to."

"Sure...You know I had a nightmare last night..." Cat blurted the last part out.

"You did? What about? If you don't mind telling me..."

"About the shooting...Bailey also had a nightmare about the shooting at her school. She also lost someone."

"Really? Wow..."

"Good morning you two!" one of the girls they met yesterday called as she walked out. "I'm Molly, Molly Stone. Breakfast is about to be served, everyone will be out in a minute."

And as if on cue, girls come out of their rooms and towards the mess hall.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Robbie asked as he turned around, and followed the girls.

Once Cat and Robbie reached their end of the table, they saw that everyone else was already there. The guys who had girlfriends had their arms draped over the girls' shoulders.

"What did every girl have a nightmare last night?" Robbie joked, taking his seat. He received glares from them. "Oh. Sorry."

"Yay! Bacon, eggs and orange juice!" Cat happily cried when the chefs served her the food and juice.

"Pfft, turkey bacon better." Cody scoffed, picking at the bacon.**(A/N: I HATE turkey! But it being Cody...Yeah, that turkey bacon lover nerd. I still love him though :P)**

"Just eat it. It won't kill you." Bailey ordered.

"Bailey...You know I only eat turkey bacon."

"It's still going out the same place as turkey bacon!" Bailey yelled, causing everyone to look at her. She sighed, "I'm sorry, but can you at least try it...Again, for me?"

"I don't know..."

Bailey gripped her boyfriend's arm, "Please? I mean it seriously can't be that different."

"Bailey, just let him stick to eggs. Afterall he is an egghead." Zack said.

"I am NOT an egghead, Zack! And, you know. I think I WILL eat this bacon!" Cody hissed at his brother, picking up a piece of bacon.

"All you want is to make out with Bailey." Andre mumbled.

"So what if I do? She IS my girlfriend!" Cody hissed.

"For now." Woody whispered

"What was that Woody?" Bailey asked.

"Nothing."

"You said something, now tell me before I-" Cody threaten

"I THOUGHT we said we wouldn't fight until two weeks!" Maya yelled cutting him off

"Come on! It would cheer me up to see two dorks fighting." Jade whined.

"Hey!" Cody and Woody cried.

"You really like seeing people getting hurt don't you?" Trina asked

"Yes, yes she does." Beck answered for his girlfriend.

"Aghhh!" Addison yelled throwing her head back into the air.

"'Aghhh' what?" Cat asked copying Addison's scream.

"I had a nightmare!...Again! But this time we were on horses and then we fell off. Breaking our legs, arms, backs...And some of us broke our necks. The horses trampled us, crushing our bones...We all died...Except for Jade. She didn't ride a horse. She laughed at us." Addison said in one big blur.

"What did she just say?" London asked.

"I just heard a buzz." Andre said.

"Me too. Addison, repeat what you said, but slowly this time." Tori said, taking a sip of her juice afterwards.

"Okay. We. Were. All. On. Horses. And. Then. We. Fell. Off. Breaking. Our. Arms. Legs. Backs. And. Some. Of. Us. Broke. Our. Necks. Then. The. Horses. Trampled. Us. Crushing. Our. Bones. We. All. Died. Except. For. Jade. She. Didn't. Ride. A. Horse. She. Laughed. At. Us." Addison repeated very slowly this time.

"Really?" Trina asked.

"Yup, Woody died first." Addison said looking down at her plate.

"Dang it!" Woody cried crossing his arms.

"I don't even want to know who's next." Zack mutter.

"Oh, you died after Woody." Addison answered.

"I said I didn't want to know, you-!" Zack asked before cutting cut off by the sound of sliverware hitting a glass cup.

Ms Brooks stood at the end of the table, "Can you guys here me down there?" she asked.

The kids at the end nodded their heads, and wanted for her to speak.

"Alright. Now, I know one of our prized mares are due any day now," she received nods from the children, "But a mare was in deprite need for a home. She's an old race horse, and had an injury last night. I was asked to take her, I immediately said yes, as this is not only a safe haven for people, but for animals as well. The mare's name is, Cloud Chaser." She pauses to let the children soak in what she just said. "Now the reason why, I'm telling you guys, is because she'll need someone to be her prime caretaker. I would do it, but this place being full of animals and people, I'll not have time. If anyone wants to care for her, meet me at the corral at ten." She finished sitting down.

Bailey turned back to her friends with a smile on her face, "I have to take this! I once took care of three pigs, two goats, and one cow by myself. A horse would be no problem."

"Well, I didn't grow up on a farm or ranch, but I think it'll be nice for _me _to care for the horse to learn a little." Maya interjected.

"Um, I bet you don't know one thing about a horse." Bailey argued.

"Psh, give her a chance, she might be better at it than you!" Trina hissed.

"Ug, do you want the horse to die?! Bailey lived on a farm, with animals. Maya lived in a apartment, with people. I'm picking Bailey to care for the horse." Tori stated.

"Yeah, Ms Brooks would be _pissed_ if the horse dies. Farm Girl: 3, City Girl: 2" Marcus said.

"He's right, Farm Girl's the option." Beck agreed.

"Ug, Brooks will get over it. Let City Girl have the horse." London exclaimed waving her hand.

"London, Bailey's the better choice. If that horse dies in Maya's care. Who knows what the train wreck Brooksl be." Cody stated, crossing his arms.

"You're only saying that, because she's your girlfriend!" his brother yelled.

"Oh, so who do _you _pick?"

"Maya of course."

"And you said I picked Bailey, because she's my girlfriend. You did the same with Maya."

"So what! Maya needs the whole 'farm' practice!"

"She can't get the practice from caring for a horse!" Bailey snapped.

"Yeah, well I don't I give you a little city practice?! By punching your fa-"

"HEY!" Cat yelled, "I thought _you _said no fighting until two weeks!"

"She started it..." Maya mumbled.

"No, you starte-"

"I don't care who started it! You guys are friends! You shouldn't fight over a horse." Cat said, cutting Bailey off. "You said that we all just came out of a bed situation, Maya. Don't make things worst."

"You know. You're right Cat...Maya, if you _really, _and I mean **_really_** want to care for the horse. You can." Bailey offered, smiling at two of her friends.

"Really?" Maya asked, with a gleeful look in her eyes.

"Yeah." Bailey said, now giving a small smile.

"Thanks Bail. You won't regret it."

"Then why do I feel like I do..." Bailey mutter, nibbling on her eggs.

The children and teens watched as the mare limped out of the trailer. She was a white mare, with a light, bleached blonde mane and tail. Her eyes, seemed to capture everyones attention first. The ice blue eyes, just made the kids and teens keeping staring at the mare...Cloud Chaser, that's her name. _What a perfect name for such a beautiful horse. _they all thought. Only an hour before some lucky girl or boy would care for this mare. Even Jade was capture with the mare's beauty. This mare will surly be a big impact on everyones lives...But how?

**Whatcha think? Good? Bad? Okay?...Again, I'm sorry if the story sucks, but it seems good to me...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Like I said in my other story 'Horse Crazy', I'm SO sorry I didn't update sooner. My laptop decided to take a strike, and since it usually acts up and then returns to normal, I thought it'll do it again...But nope. So now I'm stuck with writing and posting my stories through my 'small' phone, and it's not that easy...Anyways, here chapter three!**

**Chapter Three:**

* * *

><p>Maya was busy cleaning Cloud Chaser's stall. The old mare was out in the pasture with the other older horses. Maya was overjoyed when she got picked to to care of the mare, yet she could see the others, mostly Zack and Bailey, were not happy she got picked. She obviously knew that Zack wasn't happy because she had to spend a good amount of their free time with the horse. But Bailey? Bailey said that she can take care of the horse if she really wanted to. And Maya had really wanted to, it wasn't her fault Ms. Brooks picked her.<p>

"Hey." Tori said, breaking her out of her thoughts.

Maya turned around to face the girl. "Hey, Tori...What is it?"

"Oh, nothing much...So, where's Cloud Chaser?"

"Out in the pasture, why?"

Tori shrugged. "Just asking." She leaned against the stall door. "So, ya like it here so far?"

Maya nodded. "Yeah, it's pretty cool." She leaned the pitch fork against the wall. "Do you know why Bailey glares at me so much?"

"She's upset. We just came out of a very devastating situation, maybe her doing farm stuff helps her coop. Just like shopping helps London."

Maya shook her head a little. "It still gives her no reason to hate me! She backed down."

"Maybe she was being the bigger person! She backed down to quit further arguement. And maybe she thought you would too."

"Well she thought wrong." Scoffed Maya.

Tori shook her remarked away. "Yeah, well, the rest of us are going to play some board games inside, or horseshoes outside. So when you got done we'll be in either place, okay?"

Maya just nodded in response.

Tori left, leaving Maya alone again.

"Better go get the dang horse." She said, leaving towards the pasture.

~*~Little bit before dinner*~*

The group of friends sat in their usual place in the living room, playing a long, tiring game of _Uno_.

Jade tiredly layed down a red draw two, in which an annoyed Trina groaned picking two new cards out of the deck.

Beck layed his cards face down on the table. "This has to be the longest game of _Uno_, I've ever played."

Zack laughed tiredly. "I have to agree with you there. When Cody and I play alone, I got him beaten within ten minutes of the game."

Cody rolled his eyes. "It's because you cheat. Now anyone else just want to call it a tie and do something else?"

Bailey nodded. "Yeah, I pretty good."

Jade threw her cards on the table. "Me too."

Slowly one by one the group left the table with the cards scattered.

Maya stretched her arms and legs. "Who wants to play _Monopoly_? Or _Scrabble_? Or-"

She was caught off by an annoyed and tired Cat. "Or we can watch TV. _Celebrities Underwater _is on!"

Tori, Maya, Bailey, Cody, and Marcus looked at her. "Why would we want to see poor celebrities drown?" Tori asked.

Cat swatted at an imaginary fly. "Oh, they get to the top before they die!"

"Still sounds inhumane. " Cody stated.

"Then we cool people can play _Zombie Slayers 3_, while you dorks solve math problems." Zack said, heading to the game system.

Just before Zack was three feet to the system, Ms. Brooks called out for dinner.

Quickly the kids scampered to find a good seat.

The chef, who's name turns out to be Parsley, walked out with the long rolling buffet table with him, told him their specials. "Tonight, you feast on finely cooked T-Bone Steak, mash potatoes and a nice French salad on the side. But for those of you who are vegetarians, we got many fruits and vegetables. Now I want the young to oldest ladies first." He lifted each lid off of the different foods. "Now young to eldest gentleman," he said once the girls got theirs. "Enjoy."

"So, day three of this place...And it's still lame." Jade mumbled.

Beck took his hand in hers. "Oh, come one Jade, by the end of tomorrow, you'll love this place."

**Again, I own nothing but the plot, people who were not in either shows, and the horses. And before you say it's not possible for an 'Uno' game to go on for a long time, it is. Personal experance. And it depends on how the players play their cards **

**Please review!**


End file.
